vampirafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ich, Creanna
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kurzbeschreibung 120px|Titelbild 1. Auflage von 2011 Titelbild 1. Auflage © Bastei-Verlag Eine ganz besondere Blutlinie, die im Jahr 1728 ihren Anfang nahm, hält der nächste VAMPIRA-Roman für Sie bereit: die von Liliths Mutter Creanna. Endlich bringt Adrian Doyle Klarheit in die Abstammung unserer Heldin und lüftet einen Teil des Geheimnisses um ihre Bestimmung. Wie wuchs Creanna heran? Welche Rolle spielte Landru in ihrem Leben? Was brachte sie zu dem Entschluss, sich selbst zu opfern bei der Geburt eines lebenden Kindes? Fragen, die Band 15 beantwortet. Versäumen Sie nicht diesen ungewöhnlichen Schlüsselroman in der Saga um die Halbvampirin Lilith Eden. Erleben Sie das Schicksal ihrer Mutter Creanna hautnah aus deren eigener Sicht mit! (Zitat: Verlagsinformation Zweitauflage) 120px|Titelbild 2. Auflage von 1995 Titelbild 2. Auflage © Bastei-Verlag Llandrinwyth, im Jahr des Herrn 1728 … ``Das gefräßige Licht verschlang alles: Die entweihte Kirche. Das Dorf. Die Menschen. Und die Ratten. Die Ratten traf es zuerst. Denn sie waren nur erlöschende Trugbilder jenes furchtbaren Gefäßes, das mordend vorn auf dem steinernen Altar stand. Llandrinwyth wurde von allen künftigen Landkarten getilgt, und selbst diejenige, die den Untergang eingeleitet hatte - die "schwefeläugige Hexe" -, konnte sich nur unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kraft aus dem entfesselten Inferno retten. Den gestohlenen Lilienkelch und das damit gezeugte Kind nahm sie mit. Dies ist die Geschichte jenes Kindes …'' (Zitat: Verlagsinformation Erstauflage) Das Heft *'Autor': Adrian Doyle alias Manfred Weinland *'1. Auflage': erschienen am 22. November 1994 als Heftroman beim Bastei-Verlag *'2. Auflage': erschienen am 15. Novembe 2011 bei Bastei Lübbe als Heftroman und als EPUB bei Lübbe Digital Titelbild Neuauflage Das Motiv der 2. Auflage fand auch schon bei Taschenheft Nr. 57 »Dunkle Romanze« Verwendung. Gruselromane.de aufgerufen am 02.12.2011 Bildbeschreibung Erstauflage Das Cover der ersten Auflage zeigt CREANNA beim Versuch dem Pfähler eine Falle zu stellen. Allerdings war sie nicht nackt und die Wunde an der Schulter wurde auch nicht erwähnt. Sie hatte sich nur mit Ochsenblut besudelt. Quelle: [http://johnsinclair-forum.de/print.php?threadid=109&page=1&sid=0482d7db3d1725db180994045308e109 Posting von Evil am 17.11.2008 auf dem John-Sinclair-Forum zum Heft 15 der ersten Auflage] abgerufen am 02.12.2011 Titelbildzeichner # Auflage: Monica Pasamón # Auflage: Rómulo Royo — Nach Aussage von Fabian Fröhlich auf dem Thread des VAMPIRA-Forums zum Heft 15 der Zweitauflage stammt das Cover offenbar von Rómulo Roya, dem Sohn des Künstlers Luis Royo Post von FabianF am 10.11.2011 abgerufen am 02.11.2011 Innenillustrationen Neuauflage * Rota • von Matthias Kringe, dem Schöpfer der MADDRAX-Cartoons! Quelle: Posting MadMike vom 30.04.11 17:05 im Forum von Bastei Thema: VA 01 Das Erwachen • abgerufen am 23.11.2011 * Kapiteltrenner und das LKS-Logo • wurden beibehalten; sie stammen von Fabian Fröhlich. Heft Informationen Heftausgabe 1. Auflage CH: SFR 2,50 AT: ÖS 20,00 DE: DM 2,50 Bastei Verlag 66 Seiten Ersterscheinung: 22.11.1994 ISBN: Heftausgabe 2. Auflage CH: SFR 3,20 AT: EUR 1,90 DE: EUR 1,60 Bastei Lübbe 64 Seiten Ersterscheinung: 15.11.2011 ISBN: EBOOK 2. Auflage CH: SFR 2,00 AT: EUR 1,49 DE: EUR 1,49 Bastei Lübbe (Lübbe Digital) Konrad EBOOK (Download), 64 Seiten Ersterscheinung: 15.11.2011 ISBN: 978-3-8387-1433-2 Personen & Schauplätze Personen Vampire * Lilith Eden, Halbvampirin * CREANNA, Lilith leibliche Mutter * LANDRU, CREANNAS Liebhaber * RASPUTIN, Oberhaupt der russischen Vampire Dienerkreaturen * Karl Ortlieb, Lilith »Ziehvater« mit eine ganz besonderen Vorliebe * Konrad, ein Henker und CREANNAS Opfer Werwölfe * NONA Menschen * Elisabeth MacKinsey, Reporterin * Sean Lancaster, Lilith leiblicher Vater * Marunde, ein Vampirjäger historische Person * Kaspar Hauser Schauplätze Europa * Deutschland ** Nürnberg *** Ortliebs Herberge, Creannas Heimstatt über Jahre * Russland ** Moskau * Italien ** … * Schottland ** … Australien * Sydney Handlungszeit Vergangenheit * 1728 * … * 1761 * … * 1891 * 1996 Gegenwart * 1995 Handlung Die Ereignisse in dem vorherigen Roman »Die Apokalypse« haben Lilith sehr geschwächt. Auch ihr Symbiont ist nicht unbeschadet durch das Abenteuer gekommen. Mit Mühe gelangten die beiden in Beths Wohnung und dort beginnt der Symbiont zu träumen. Durch diesen erzählerischen Trick kann der Leser das Schicksal von CREANNA, Liliths Mutter, erleben. Eigentlich beginnt das Abenteuer mit dem Untergang des Dorfes und selbst die Hexe mit den roten Haaren und den schwefelartigen Augen muss wohl einiges an Kraft und Mühe aufwenden, um dem Inferno mit dem kleinen Kind entkommen zu können. Und das Kind das die Hexe mit sich führt ist CREANNA, Lilith's Mutter. Wir erleben die ersten Gehversuche einer blutjungen und wunderschönen Vampirin, die niemals einer Sippe der alten Rasse angehören wird und der die Aufgabe, die die Hexe ihr zugedacht hat, noch nicht wirklich bekannt ist. Das ganze spielt sich zumeist im wunderschönen Nürnberg ab, dass noch von einer mittelalterlichen Stadtmauer umgeben ist, und deren Torwächter es mit ihrem Leben büßen müssen, weil sie sich der Hexe und CREANNA in den Weg gestellt haben. Doch leider wird CREANNA's Ungehorsam gegenüber der Vampir-Hexe mit einem gehörigen Schrecken bedacht werden. So lernt CREANNA zumindest, dass man seiner Mahlzeit das Genick brechen sollte, wenn man nicht wild darauf ist, eine Dienerkreatur nach der anderen am hübschen Hintern kleben zu haben. Da die Hexe aber bereits ohne nähere Angaben wieder abgereist ist, nimmt sich Karl Ortlieb dieses kleinen Problems an, damit CREANNA lernt wie man mit seinem Essen umgeht (auch wenn man es nur aussaugt). Ach ja, der gute Karl Ortlieb leitet eine Herberge in Nürnberg und ist einer der wenigen Vertrauten der Hexe. Bei ihm genießt CREANNA Unterkunft und eine gewisse Form von Fürsorge. Da Karl nicht gerade schlecht aussieht, würde CREANNA ihn gerne auch körperlich näher kommen, denn die Lust ist längst in ihr erwacht und benötigt bald ein passendes Ventil. Doch Karl Ortlieb schätzt die eher fülligen Frauen und statt des schnöden Geschlechtsverkehr zelebriert er mit diesen eher erotische Mahlzeiten. Zumindest so lange, bis sie an Gewicht weiter zugelegt haben. Dann beginnt Karl seine Kochkünste zu zelebrieren bei dem Fleisch ein zentraler Punkt ist. Seine molligen Liebschaften werden übrigens danach nie wieder gesehen. Als CREANNA nach Jahren wieder auf die Hexe trifft, die sie selbst ja als ihre Mutter betrachtet, kommt auch der Lilienkelch bei ihr wieder zum grausamen Einsatz. Ohne sich an die letzte Zeitspanne erinnern zu können, befindet sie sich danach plötzlich auf dem Weg zum Vampir aller Vampire - LANDRU. Und noch etwas ist anders, denn nun ist CREANNA zur Trägerin des Symbionten geworden. Nunmehr wird CREANNA zu LANDRU's Gefährtin wie auch zum Objekt seiner Begierde, und lernt durch ihn z.B. RASPUTIN kennen, der den Vampiren von Russland vorsteht. Und RASPUTIN hat ein gewichtiges Problem, den Vampirjäger Marunde. Auch NONA, die Werwölfin wird bald zu einem Gesprächsthema und sorgt für den ersten Keil zwischen CREANNA und LANDRU. Doch bald greift auch der Symbiont ein um LANDRU die ewige Ruhe zu verschaffen. Erst jetzt weiß CREANNA alles was vorgefallen war einzuordnen und ihre Bestimmung, ihre Aufgabe zu erkennen. Sie sollte LANDRU vernichten. Den Vampir, der auf der Jagd nach dem Lilienkelch ist, den wiederum die Hexe in ihrer Gewalt hat. Doch der Anschlag auf LANDRU mißlingt und CREANNA muß fliehen, denn nun hat sie sich den Hass des Obervampir zugezogen. Ein Zustand der wohl nicht gerade ein langes Leben in seiner Nähe garantiert. Mehr will ich hier aber nicht weiter verraten, außer das Karl Ortlieb nach 57 Jahre nochmals in ihr Leben tritt, ihre Empfindungen zur Hexe sich massiv wandeln und auch ein gewisser Kaspar Hauser CREANNA's Weg kreuzen wird. :Quelle: Seite „Vampira 15 - Ich, Creanna“. In: Zauberspiegel-online. Geschrieben von Konrad Wolfram: Samstag, 19. November 2011. URL: http://www.zauberspiegel-online.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=8798&Itemid=332 (Abgerufen: 22. Januar 2012, 12:38 UTC) Besonderheiten * Creannas Vergangenheit und Beziehungsgeflecht zwischen LANDRU und der schwefeläugigen Hexa, alias FELIDEA, werden aufgezeigt, ohne jedoch den wahren Namen der Diebin des Unheiligtums der Vampiere, dem Lilienkech und ihren Motiven zu erfahren. * die “Wahrheit” über einige historische Figuren der Geschichte werden den Unwissenden preisgegeben: Rasputin und Kaspar Hauser * es gibt in der Heftversion ein schwarz/weiße Innenillu * Monster-Mike alias Michael Schönenbröcher gibt einen Ausblick auf die Hefte bis Band 50 * auf den Seiten 43/44 (Heft-Version) bekommt der Leser gleich auch noch eine Kurzgeschichte von Xander Morus mit dem Titel »'ONE-NIGHT-STAND'« geliefert, in der wir mehr über das Liebesspiel mit hübschen Gothic-Mädels auf dem Friedhof erfahren. WebLinks Foren, Kolumnen & Co. * Bastei-Verlag • Thread im VAMPIRA-Forum zum Heft 15 der Neuauflage aufgerufen 02.12.2011 * LITERRA.info • [http://www.literra.info/kolumnen/kolumne.php?id=794 Kolumne zur Neuauflage von Alisha Bionda] Rezessionen → siehe auch Hauptartikel Medienecho - Rezensionen * SF-Radio.net • kurze Inhaltsangabe und Rezension von Martin Weinrich abgerufen am 02.12.2011 * Zauberspiegel-online.de • [http://www.zauberspiegel-online.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=8798&Itemid=332 Inhaltsangabe/Rezension von Konrad Wolfram] aufgerufen am 02.12.2011 Leseprobe * nach oben Quellen Creanna Kategorie:VA 015 Kategorie:Kinder der Nacht (Handlungsebene)